Pillow Talk
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Story for my beautiful, amazing friend, Dawn of Chaos; Where Kasumi and Ayane are as lovely and frisky as usual during their stay in New Zack Island, and they have a nice chat in their cabin. KasumixAyane, one-shot, romance and fluff and fanservice for all. Read'n Enjoy!


**Pillow Talk**

 **By Major Mike Powell III for Dawn of Chaos**

The gentle breeze flowing into the wooden cabin through the wide-open door leading to the veranda outside was refreshing to the young maidens in love inside the room. The sunshine coming in highlighted the ladies even further as the light came through the fluttering, sheer-white curtains, giving them an almost ethereal glow.

The sounds of deep, passionate kissing and hands stroking smooth, flushed nubile flesh, the rustling of sheets of the big bed they caressed each other on, the tracing of warm hands and fingers exploring utterly-exposed, borderline-naked bodies. This was all a beautiful orchestra of affection and rising passion.

"A-Ayaaa…ne…Ayane-chan~" The lyrical coo from the older sister indicated just how utterly she was enjoying this passionate make-out session with her younger sibling, and she knew the girl reciprocated the feeling as could be seen (and felt) by the twinkle of love in her beautiful crimson eyes and the way her smiling lips all-but crashed onto hers to share that smile with another heated kiss.

"Nee-san...Kasumi-nee-san...~" The ninja with the violet headband purred against her beloved older sister's lips, silencing her soft giggle with a smooch just as soft, combing the fingers of one hand through the ginger's luscious, silky tresses that spread on the soft-pastel yellow pillow beneath her head. In the meantime, her free hand gently seized Kasumi's in order to intertwine their fingers.

The purple-haired ninja girl then squealed adorably when Kasumi's own free hand came to rest on one of the sweet cheeks of her derriere and groped the soft, warm flesh to her heart's content, and much to Ayane's chagrin. The girl pouted at Kasumi, who in turn smiled wide, twinkling amber eyes and all.

"You're such a pervert, Nee-san! You ecchi!" The crimson-eyed girl mumbled yet shivered when feeling the rumble of her sister's chuckle within her chest, which was mashed deliciously against Ayane's own lovely bosom, feeling each other's beating hearts through their minimalistic swim wear.

"Gee, says the one wearing jewelry posing as an actual bikini~" Kasumi cooed like a songbird, relishing in the feeling of her sister burying her face in her cleavage in embarrassment. "Plus high heels~" The ginger finished and gently brushed her fingers through Ayane's rich-purple locks, gently glancing her touch over the beautiful violet tucked safe and secure behind Ayane's ear.

In response, the girl hummed with pleasure while at the same time nuzzling Kasumi's warm, smooth breasts and making the ginger sigh in bliss.

The contact between their beautiful, curvaceous bodies was made all-too-easy thanks to their swimwear: like Kasumi's cheeky comment, Ayane was basically wearing jewelry tied together with gold strings for a bikini, with fake diamonds actually covering Ayane's nipples and the only piece of actual fabric on the bikini was barely a step above "minimalistic" as it covered her most private part and then, disappeared between her butt cheeks. And of course, Ayane's nimble ninja feet were encased in sexy-as-can-be white high heels that she was unlikely to take off anytime soon. That was more than fine by Kasumi, anyhow.

As for Kasumi, the ginger wore a swimsuit that was as enticing and minimalistic as it was intricate, in the sense that it was similar to a sling bikini, except that the rich-violet strings holding her ample breasts (and the tiny triangles struggling to cover her nipples) were actually separate from the strings that traveled down her trim torso and lower body to cover her womanhood with another tiny violet triangle. Also, there was the cute touch of innocence that Kasumi was often associated with, of tiny pink bows fluttering in gaps along the strings of her sling bikini.

"Geez, you're no saint, Nee-san! We both know there's not a single shred of innocence in you!" Ayane pulled her face out of Kasumi's bosom (after planting a soft, quick kiss on the tiny valley between the mounds of warm flesh) to look her sister in the eye with mock irritation…before giving a sly smile. Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "After all… _I_ took it all from you…and you _loved_ every second of it~" Her smile was shared by Kasumi, who moved a hand to cup Ayane's blushing cheek and pulled her in for a long, slow, deep kiss.

"Yes, Ayane-chan. I gave it all to you, and you didn't disappoint~ I love you, Imouto-chan," she purred with affection that sent the purple-themed ninja girl's heart aflutter.

"I love you too, Kasumi… _Onee-sama,"_ the ginger's own heart soared upon hearing that endearment and then, wrapped her arms around Ayane's waist and flipped their positions, starting to pepper her sibling's slender neck with kisses. Ayane's hand left hers to tangle in her silky ginger tresses and the other moved to encourage Kasumi by massaging her shoulders, using her knowledge as a ninja to touch a pressure point or two that were quite useful in these instances of affection.

"So…what do you think Lisa-san and Tina-san are doing now~?" Kasumi made idle conversation as her hands began to get reacquainted with Ayane's curves and warm, flawless skin. The girl rolled her eyes and pouted, yet decided to humor her big sister.

"Eh…how should I know? I guess…hmmm…perhaps they're having sex in the pool they were lazing around when we passed by them earlier?" The purplenette shrugged and gasped when Kasumi kissed and then, nibbled on the underside of one of her breasts. The girl whined when Kasumi pulled her lips off of her underboob.

"Really, Ayane-chan? I know Tina-san is particularly free-spirited, but I'm sure Lisa-san would…well, pull on her leash to at least take it to the bedroom, no~? And besides, they looked pretty happy there, just cuddling and spooning on a lounge chair by the pool." Kasumi cooed with a smile as she gently, slowly rolled Ayane's breast on her palm and raked her nails along the girl's thigh at the same time, getting a shuddering moan from her.

"Ahhh…huh…uh huh, look, I just don't like that woman, Ok? She's a dumb blonde and she totally made a pass at you when we went to the casino the other day!" She then bit her lip to not give Kasumi the satisfaction of hearing her plead for more of her sister's skilled fingers on her lower body.

"D'awww~ Ayane-chan kawaii! I love it when you're honest and protective like this," Kasumi rewarded Ayane's possessive affection via a nice, passionate, unhurried kiss. "Chu~ And how long you reckon before Christie-san has enough and tells Helena-sama and Kokoro-chan to just get in a room and make love from sundown to sunrise~?" She questioned, straddling Ayane's waist and moving her skilled hands to play some more with her little sister's big and beautiful breasts, kneading and groping the bountiful ninja assets yet without removing the fake diamonds holding back the girl's big nipples from popping out to say hi. Ayane mewled adorably and writhed under Kasumi's loving caresses.

"Mmmhmm…ahh, hah…! I, I say- _oh that's nice!_ I say Christie-san already bumped Helena-sama _on accident_ into a janitor's closet, and since Kokoro-san is basically her arm candy, she probably fell right along with her and then, Christie-san slammed the door shut and messed with the knob to lock them both in there," Ayane spoke with a subtle touch of 'I know something you don't' attitude in her lovely voice.

Kasumi had to sweatdrop.

"Um…Ok, that was oddly specific," she tilted her head to the side with curiosity yet did not question her little sister further. Then, Ayane pouted again and sat up, settling Kasumi in her lap in the process, wrapping her arms tight and secure around the ginger kunoichi's waist and mashing their lips and breasts against each other's.

Deep, urgent smooching noises echoed in the room and even the local fauna fled the immediate area when Ayane's exasperated voice, thick with passion and need for her beloved sister's touch, came through the open doors to the veranda.

"Just hurry up and make love to me like we all know Hitomi does Lei Fang every day!"

Needless to say, as the older sibling obliged and gladly granted Ayane's request, not even the waves of the rising ocean tide could mask the young women's combined sounds of pleasure later on.

Just another day on New Zack Island and pillow talk in skimpy swimsuits for Kasumi and Ayane, the ninja women; ninja sisters in love.

 _FIN_

 _Because the story for "Senran Kagura" that Dawn of Chaos wrote for my birthday last week was just –SO- awesome, I couldn't sleep well knowing that I hadn't returned the favor, even though it was a gift for me. So, this one's for you, Leah-chan, you beautiful, sweetheart of a creature. (Heart)_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_

 _PS: To ScarletVirus33, my friend, I hid a bit of an "easter egg" for you in a certain portion of this. LOL Be on the look-out for what you asked for, by the way, brother. :3_


End file.
